


Allies and Uncertainties

by ArSommers



Series: The Tale of the Bear and the Dragon [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: AU: Daenerys confesses her uncertainties about her future as Queen. Set in Meereen. A Daenerys x Jorah story.Originally published via fanfiction.net on 5/15/2019.





	Allies and Uncertainties

A loud shriek from beyond the fortress roused Daenerys from her sleep. For the briefest of moments her mind conjured what the sound could mean as she involuntarily sat upright in bed. Was it masters coming to reclaim their former slaves? Rebellion? An assault from Westeros? But Daenerys worries proved unnecessary when she heard the cry again: it was one of her children (most likely Drogon from the sound) stretching his wings as he prepared to hunt.

"Is everything all right Khaleesi?" Daenerys turned to face Jorah lying next to her. She could have sworn he'd been asleep moments prior. Was he really that in tune with her that the slightest movement caught his attention?

"It's nothing," Daenerys said as her gaze drifted out the window. "Just the dragons,"

Jorah propped himself into a similar sitting position, his body inches from hers. "Nothing is ever nothing," he said softly. "Tell me what's on your mind,"

Daenerys found a loose thread on the blanket and pulled at it. She had a hard time expressing her feelings, even to the person she recently vowed to spend the rest of her life with.

"The future," she said after a moment. "What will happen when I arrive in Westeros to reclaim the Iron Throne,"

Daenerys felt Jorah slip his hand around her waist. "There's still a lot that needs to be done here in Meeren before that time," he reminded her.

"I know," Daenerys replied. "But as the Queen I must plan for the future and remain a few steps ahead,"

"And what of the here and now?" Jorah asked. "Would you discard that so quickly?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Daenerys placed her hand on Jorah's stubbly cheek. "These past few months have been the happiest of my life,"

"As they have been mine," Jorah said, placing a strand of hair behind Daenerys ear.

"I married for love," Daenerys said, "Something that royalty does not have the luxury of doing, and I would not trade my decision for the world. But marriages of royalty also mean unions of armies. We have the Unsullied, but with the vast geography that is Westeros…" she trailed off.

"If I could rally the Mormont banners I would," Jorah said somberly. "That is something I truly wish I could give you,"

"I know,"

"But you mustn't forget the current state Westeros is in," Jorah said. "The majority do not look kindly upon the Lannisters. And if the rest of the kingdom can see you as the just queen that you are, I know you will have gain additional allies as swiftly as you have here across the seas,"

Daenerys reached up and kissed him. She'd spent so much of her life feeling alone in the world that it was a beautiful relief to finally have someone that supported her.

"You are my greatest ally," Daenerys said, resting her head on his chest and interlacing her fingers with his as she closed her eyes. "Promise me that we'll always be like this,"

Jorah's grip on her tightened protectively. "I promise,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! If you're interested in the sequel, it is titled "Whispers in the Wind".


End file.
